


Transparency

by nbarker1990



Category: The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6809152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nbarker1990/pseuds/nbarker1990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not that he’s super humble; he’s just very aware that his ability to interpret songs emotionally is probably stronger than his actual writing skills. Gwen, though? She’s strong at both and he wants that for himself too one day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transparency

He likes to think that these last few months have changed him, that maybe he’s matured a little,that he’s learned more patience and how to truly listen. Most importantly, he thinks he’s finally learned to share himself. It would be churlish to pretend his marriage had been a mistake, that he hadn’t been blissfully happy for a long ass time, but he also doesn’t think he remembers ever feeling quite this secure and content in (or out) of a relationship. As passionate and intense as Miranda had been, there’d always been a sense of uncertainty, of not knowing where he stood. She’d loved him, he was sure of that, but whether she’d actually liked him most of the time? He kind of doubts it, all in all. 

Gwen might not love him (yet) but her like is written all over her face and, more importantly, it’s in her words. She showers him with compliments ranging from “your hair looks super cute today” to “your generosity is kinda beautiful”, and maybe he’s as girly and emotional as Adam thinks because he soaks every last one them up, stores them and then replays them on the nights that she doesn’t spend in bed with him.

 

One morning, as they drink coffee together (and it feels normal now, and it’s still so bizarre that he’s sitting next to a mostly unclothed _Gwen Stefani_ ), she’s talking to him about her most recent phone call and casually quotes a few lines from a lyric she’s written about how she felt about it. It’s one of the things he’d always sort of known, that she was a very personal songwriter, but he knows it on a whole other level now. Gwen’s mentioning something about how she feels like a failure and that’s when it really hits him, how courageous she is to be vulnerable in this way, with everyone but _especially_ with him. 

“You’re kind of amazing, y’know,” he butts in when she finally takes a breath, taking her hands in his and making sure she’s looking at him. Sometimes she avoids his gaze when they’re talking seriously and he thinks it might just be a hangover from her last relationship but he wants her to know how much he means what he’s saying. “Truly. I’m envious.”

“Of my inability to, like, filter my thoughts and just vomit them out all over the place?”

“Something like that,” Blake says with a laugh, stealing a quick kiss just because he can. “Really, though. You know, I write too but nothing like you. It scares me shitless, that I could actually put my life out there like that and be judged for it. You have the words and I just don’t.”

She doesn’t rush to compliment him or reassure him, and he’s actually thankful for that. It means he doesn’t have to pretend he’s buying it. It’s not that he’s super humble; he’s just very aware that his ability to interpret songs emotionally is probably stronger than his actual writing skills. Gwen, though? She’s strong at both and he wants that for himself too one day. She pats his arm gently and it feels like comfort, not condescension. “I think you underestimate yourself, babe. You talk to me and it feels like you’re reaching something deep in my heart, y’know. No reason that can’t apply to songs too.” She smiles and nudges his shoulder with hers. “I’ll help ya out if you get stuck.”

He grins at that (and if he’s thinking about taking her up on that offer, mulling it over can wait), before laying her back down on the bed and loving her until she comes with his name on her lips.

 

Hours later, when she’s back home with the boys and they’re exchanging links to stupid viral YouTube videos, he makes a decision, and the minute she waves goodbye (“I’ll miss you tonight,” she says and he echoes it right back, no hesitation), he has pen and paper out. He owes her some of _his_ truth for a change.

 

* * *

It’s late at night when he gets a reply. She’s sent a screenshot of what appears to be an entire second verse written on her Notes app and the moment he sees the casual mention of falling in love (finally finally finally finally), he shoves his cell phone in his pocket and leaves his house and goes to hers, a drive that’s become second nature recently.

Gwen meets him at the door, uncertainty and maybe even a little fear in her expression. He wishes she could see herself through his eyes because all he’s seeing is a whole lot of bravery and beauty.

“We gonna try?” he asks, hopeful because somehow that’s the man that he’s become thanks to her. “For real?”

“If you’ll have me,” comes her quiet answer and one day she’ll have all the confidence back that her ex-husband had stripped away, and he’ll be there to see it and celebrate it. He pretty much can’t wait.

“You already do.”


End file.
